


Warm Bodies

by SimpleSongsResonate



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSongsResonate/pseuds/SimpleSongsResonate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Ena'Saliyn and her group are forced to take shelter in a nearby cave during a violent rainstorm in Crestwood when on their way to take out the bandits inhabiting the dam's fortress. Mostly Egg and Inquisitor fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic so please be kind! Some criticism is also welcome and with that please enjoy my Inquisitor and the ever wonderful Cassandra, Varric, and Solas trio.

Cobble stone paths lay under a grey sky, the prickling sound of raindrops pelting the all ready sodden earth with growing determination. Crestwood with its large reptile inhabitants, Bandit infested hills, and shambling corpses was proving itself to very well be the worst place Ena ever had the pleasure of visiting. The recently titled Inquisitor was more than happy to help the town’s folk and get out as soon as possible and was certain her company agreed. Ena avoided open and stone paths preferring the muddy hills out of sight and away from any bandits. Solas followed the Inquisitor with ease finding no trouble keeping up with her quick light steps. Cassandra kept on Solas’ heels occasionally stumbling when her heavy feet sunk into the softening ground. Varric dragged behind struggling to find footing on the incline without feeling the ground slipping out from underneath him. 

A flash and crack echoed in the sky above stopping the elf in her tracks. She starred at the sky unsure if the weather would prove to be good cover for a sneak attack on the bandits or just hazardous battle conditions. The storm could be a good distraction when used properly and it would be best to get them out and fix the dam as soon as possible. Taking a step forward Ena was ready to continue the trek when the dwarf interrupted, “I’m normally not the one to complain Firefly, but, from the looks of it I don’t think this storm will be letting up anytime soon.” 

Looking over her shoulder she took a moment to look at her companions their armor soaking in every drop of rain, water running down pink cheeks, and sniffling noses. Tilting her head she frowned slightly, it would be cruel to keep them out in this weather. Perhaps, hopefully, the town’s people could make another night in their fight against the undead. Another round of thunder rolled from the angry clouds and with it the promise of heavier rain.

“Did I also mention,” Varric continued,” That wet Dwarf smells less like flowers and more like Druffalo-“

“Oh must you really,” Cassandra groaned.

Ena snickered,” I think there was a cave,” she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder,” that way.”

“Lead the way Firefly,” the Dwarf happily hopped off his rock with the promise of shelter. 

Following the path she traced in her head the group came to a steep slope. Below the cave entrance was visible, but between them a few yards of mud and a small rushing river created from the down poor. Ever the adventurer Ena continued forward undeterred sliding down the slick earth on her heels. Adjusting her weight to push off her toes the elf jumped landing just shy of the entrance causing water to splash up to her knees. Spinning around a hand gasping her hip she smirked at the others still above her. Cupping her other hand around her mouth she taunted,” How badly do you want to dry off Varric?”

“You aren’t serious,” he looked to his left and to his right wanting one of the other, traditionally more serious companions, to take his side. They simply shrugged and slid down themselves however with a little more caution then their daring Inquisitor. The Dwarf visibly huffed and shook his head before taking a tentative first step onto the slope. Placing a hand behind himself Varric slowly made his descent before harshly landing in the water at the bottom soaking the majority of his pants. 

“Oh wonderful,” he grumbled,” just wonderful.” 

The Inquisitor bowed at the waist pressing one hand to her heart and extending the other towards him,” May I carry you over the threshold?”

“I’d rather spend the night in the Wyvern cave,” and with that the Dwarf led them into the dry cavern. 

The group quickly discussed sleeping arrangements while Ena had started a fire deciding that there would be four hour watch shifts through the night first Solas, then Ena, and finally Cassandra. Varric had immediately retired after promptly removing his boots and finding a spot near the fire. The Seeker had wanted to wake him but Ena convinced her to refrain from waking the dwarf so he could not vocalize his ire. 

Cassandra had settled down soon as well having no problem drifting off with her head on little more than her outer coat. The Inquisitor was not so easily lulled into sleep. Her mind raced playing through event old and new. Every time her eyes closed she found herself in the middle of another battle struggling to stay above the bloodshed the dull flicker of the fire licking the walls would open her eyes once again. Holding her breath each time she snapped awake relieved to find the fire remained in the center slowly dying rather than ravaging on the bodies that lay dreaming in its warmth. 

There was still time to rest Ena was sure, but she rose anyway and headed for the cave entrance. The light from the fire dimmed and darkness creeped in the farther she went. A chilling wind blew through carrying the smell of the rain that was relentlessly pounding into the ground outside. The apostate was leaning into a corner keeping prying eyes ignorant to the presence in the cavern, but still able to see any who enter. Arms crossed over his wide chest in a poor attempt to keep himself warm the slight shaking of his arms and shoulders visible even from where she stood. Eyebrows slightly drawn together lost in thought, if he noticed her approaching he did not show it.  
She called his name thinking her voice was drowned out by the storm she opened her mouth to call out again when his head snapped in her direction. For a moment his eyes retained the grief of his previous thoughts, a slight crease in the scar on his brow. Pushing his internal conflict aside he beckoned the Inquisitor over with a brief wave of his hand. Thank goodness for elven biology, she thought. Ena brought herself a little closer than usual wanting to speak at a somewhat normal tone as well as selfishly wanting him to be near. 

“My apologies lethallan, you are early. There is still time for you to rest.”

“I think I’ve had enough rest for one night,” a sad sort of smile pressed her lips but did not rise far. Her eyes flicked away for a moment before adding,” do you mind if I join you?”

A small smirk pull at the corner of his mouth,” Not at all.”

A wave of butterflies enveloped her stomach, the flutter rising slightly to quicken her heart beat. Such a subtle movement and yet she felt herself burning it into her memory with all the others. Tearing her eyes away she nodded slightly before leaning against the wall adjacent to him but still near. Remembering some of the things she saw that day Ena pulled out her sketch book and began an outline of the Wyvern cavern, maybe she could even return to finish it in better detail. 

Occasionally her eyes would drift from the page to the elf next to her feeling words well up in her mouth and sit there for her to chew on instead. Ena always had questions ready, in fact Keeper Deshanna made sure she had paper and ink every lecture so she could write down her questions and thoughts rather than interrupt him. It wasn’t like that with Solas. The conversations they had were thought provoking and driven by question after question. He was patient with her fast moving mind and rewarded her childish curiosity with smiles and an open mind. Recently however she began to find herself clawing for ideas desperate for an excuse just to hear him speak and when he did she would be too distracted to remember anyway. The pull of his brows when deep in thought, the tensing of his jaw when Dorian would interrupt, the quirk of his lips when his tongue returned with wit, and his long slender fingers carefully turning the pages of books dusty and brittle, so many distractions atop the deep resonating sound his vocal chords produced. How was she ever going to actually remember what he said ever again? This new found infatuation with him was juvenile and she knew it, yet never bothered to try and stop.  
Mulling over it a little more she settled on asking him about the condition of the spirits in Crestwood, due to the rather morbid history of the town it would be interesting to hear his perspective, but the question died on her lips and flited into a breathy laugh. The sound of his chattering teeth had started to over-power the howling winds and battering rain.

Snapping the book closed she returned it to the clasps on her hip. Slicking her orange locks back out of her face she smiled at the faraway look in his eyes.  
“Falon, ma nuvenin elgara,”she advised.

A single brow shot up at sudden break of silence. He faced her again closing some space while replying softly,” Dirthera ma, lras’aan elgara? “  
The ease which he spoke with was calming and almost poetic stilling her tongue and clouding her mind. She bit her lip,” Sahlin,” pausing a moment she considered her options gaze locked with his. He uncrossed his arms resting them at his sides blue eyes sparkling with intrigue.

With a sudden bound of confidence she took one step forward closing the gap between them. Her arms snaked under his vest and around his back holding him tightly against her as she hummed, “In ar.” 

He stumbled slightly arms immediately lifting from his sides to hover in the air parallel to the ground. “Lavellan,” he stuttered a noticeable blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“You’re shivering, let me help.” Her voice was calm and a poor representation of the turmoil wreaking havoc inside her. Gradually she felt him relax even the strained hold on his shoulders melted away and his arms lowered gently placing themselves on her back. 

The welcoming response caused a pleasant curl of her lips. Burying her face in the damp of his shirt her grip tightened around his waist pushing on his back slightly to bring him closer. The familiar feeling of wild sparks ignited in her core pulsing out through her veins and blossoming into a tender heat radiating off her porcelain skin. The proficiency at which she dominated fire had always been praiseworthy, but this was the first time she was happy to use it. The natural calm that washed over her in his presence made it easy; she held no fear of harming ether of them even so she did not doubt that Solas could easily fix any mistake she made.  
Returning his back to the wall Solas anchored himself to her a content sigh escaping his lips,” Ir serannas.”

She hummed in response feeling his shaking subside she closed her eyes finding her mind still for the first time in weeks. Unknowingly she was not the only one indulging in the comfort of their shared warmth. As the usually vivacious Inquisitor succumbed to her exhaustion the Apostate immersed himself once again into his grim deliberation. He subconsciously dragged his fingers along her back in long languid stroke, an unusual behavior for him, but seemingly second nature. He found his heart softening a little remembering all what this seemingly broken creature was able to accomplish in such a short time. She was not whole and yet she managed to bring some essence of peace to Thedas by ending the Mage and Templar rebellion. Closing rift after rift with reckless abandon, and correcting every problem along their path no matter how inferior they seemed. She defied a would-be-god, staring down its blighted pet all in hope of saving people she shared no blood with. Most recently she stood above them all, raising the dragon incrusted sword skyward, the promise of a righteous path ahead passing from her lips. He wanted to believe in her, as they all did, however it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny her presence. It was tangible, authentic, and she resonated with everything around her. The feeling of her chest rising and falling against his with each deep breath burned him. She was real and even in her deepening sleep she continued to cast her spell warming them both. Such kindness she always showed him he did not deserve. Her mind seemed to race a thousand miles a minute and still she found it within herself to stop and converse with him. Icey blue eyes lighting up with every new question.

It was a poor decision, one he may ultimately regret. She stirred something within him and it was worsening with every moment they spent together. Solas, perhaps a bit selfishly, allowed one arm to wrap round her waist the other supporting her neck as his buried his nose in her hair. He would have to break away from her, once they returned to Skyhold, somehow he knew where this was heading and he could not allow his mission to be compromised by an unrequited love and damn him for even thinking it. She was compassionate, virtuous, and as her title suggest inquisitive albeit a bit brash. At times he saw flashes of his youth in her eyes the familiarity pulling him towards her. It was unfortunate now of all times he would find a friend when all she needed to be was a means to an end. 

He did not wake her. Even as the storm ceased and morning neared he was reluctant to let go. When Cassandra approached a puzzled irritation spread across her features at the sight of the sleeping elf. He promised her it was no trouble and carried her back into cave with the snoring dwarf. Gently he settled her down on her pack a delicate groan escaping her lips when he pulled away her fingers still grasping his sleeve. Solas pondered a moment staring at her battle worn fingers. When we return to Skyhold, he reminded himself as he settled down next to her allowing her remain latched onto his arm. This is fine for now, closing his eyes he willed himself into the fade easily his arm tingling slightly where her arm rested on his waking body.

**Author's Note:**

> Falon ma nuvenin elgara = Friend you need the sun
> 
> Dirthera ma, lras’aan elgara = Tell me, where to find the sun
> 
> Sahlin = now/ in this moment
> 
> In ar = Inside me
> 
> Ir serannas = I am greatful


End file.
